


Tenderness

by Abyssia



Series: Fragments of Destiny [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She shouldn't be so easily distracted like this. As a Princess of Nohr, Kamui needs to be better than this. But under his soft grey gaze, thoughts of duty and propriety all but melt away.<br/>Perhaps his delicate touches and lavish affections can help to calm her worried heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kamui awoke in in a scattered daze, her senses seeming to return to her one-by-one. Her dream had been unsettling, to the point that she felt the need to keep it to herself. Even though it had been nothing more than illusions constructed by her mind, it still gave her the feeling of being unfaithful.

Finally looking to her side, the dragon princess saw her husband, lying neatly under the covers with his abundant golden curls sprawling out like floes of light. The rays from the window illuminated his delicate face, making him appear nothing short of angelic.

“Foleo,” she said affectionately, “good morning.”

Foleo’s eyes opened slowly, his gaze sliding from the middle distance to meet hers. “Kamui…my love.” He reached for her, a wistful smile spreading across his face. “I dreamt of you last night you know. Well, every moment spent with you is like a dream.” He rolled onto his side, touching her face, his eyelids still heavy with sleep. “You’re just so beautiful, every morning I think that I have died and have come face-to-face with an angel.”

Kamui giggled, her face flushing pink. She honestly didn’t have the energy to fire back at that moment, and decided to just relish in her husband’s lavish affections.

Foleo leaned forward, placing his lips to hers with a gentle pressure that gave the illusion of restraint. He pulled away, looking at her through thick golden eyelashes, “every day I’m just so grateful that I was able to marry my beloved princess.” His tongue passed briefly over his lower lip, leaving the supple flesh slick and even more enticing than before.

Kamui inhaled sharply as his hand traced down her chest to rest at her waist. He pulled her hips closer to him, bringing his lips just close enough to her skin so that she could feel his hot breath. Still a bit drowsy, Kamui rolled herself on top of him. “Foleo, you can’t keep doing this to me. I have work to do, you know.” She had so many duties to attend to and could not afford to become distracted so easily. But looking into his soft grey eyes, she could feel her resolve disappear.

They still had time before they had anywhere to be, a short intimate diversion wouldn’t hurt anyone.

Foleo just giggled playfully, taking one of her silver curls between two of his fingers. “I wouldn’t want to keep you from your work but,” he placed his other hand on her hip again, dragging her groin into place over his. “While you’re here, I don’t see why we can’t start the day out right.” Foleo grinned, pulling her down enough so that he could begin lightly nipping and kissing her neck.

They stayed like that for a few moments, Kamui knotting her fingers in Foleo’s hair, making sure to let him know when he found her sensitive areas. “Oh you always make it so tempting.” She said with a moan. Taking ahold of his face, she pried his lips from her skin and moved to kiss him again. Their lips locked together, Foleo’s tongue even making a daring advance between her lips. She retaliated by shoving him down into the sheets, delivering a bite to his lower lip.

Foleo moaned, his leg twitching to press up between her thighs. Quickly she brought her own knee down in response, the pressuring dragging a ragged growl from his lips. The rough sound soon turned into a hoarse giggle, his fingernails dragging against her thin silk garments.

 “Mmh, too many clothes. Still too many clothes,” he muttered, having to pull his lips away to catch his breath.

“But you made me this nightgown.” Kamui said with a pout.

“I know…lovely handiwork isn’t it,” his hand idly playing with the cascading lace.

“When it comes to making clothes for you…it’s easy because anything suits you,” his soft voice began to tremble slightly as he pressed his lips to her ear, “but I know that you look the best when wearing nothing at all.” His voice nearly became a growl, his fingers digging into her hips.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

“Gods we shouldn’t be doing this right now,” Kamui sighed, shivering as Foleo’s hands began to peel off her nightgown.

He frowned slightly, “but I fell asleep so early last night, I hardly got any time with you.” He said with a whine, his hands traveling up her smooth stomach to her breasts.

She had to bite back a whimper, sliding her right leg over his hip so that she fully straddled him. “And that’s my fault?”

“No, but I’m just saying. We still need our intimacy as a couple.” His hands had begun their work, thumbs circling her nipples, fingers digging into the soft flesh around them.

Her breathing had begun to speed up, eyes struggling to stay open. She wanted to close her eyes and give in to the pleasure, but she also wanted so badly to keep beholding his splendid beauty. “You—you don’t need to convince me to sleep with you, you know,”

“I know,” he said, removing his hands from the luscious softness of her chest only to help her get the nightgown off over her head. “But sometimes you are so focused on your duties. It is my job as your husband to help you relax.”

She shivered against the cold, shifting off of his crotch only to start pulling his own nightgown off. “And what a wonderful job you do.”

With the delicate matching artwork of his own gown, anyone would assume him to be a beautiful young lady. But as soon as Kamui pulled up the hem, it was very clear not only that he was a man, but also that he preferred the utmost comfort when he slept.

Kamui rolled her eyes, “I suppose you were expecting something when I got home. Sorry I that ended up returning so late.”

 “No harm done, my love. At least you’re here now.” Foleo said throwing his head back and lifting his arms over his head.

“I am, I’m here and I’m all yours.” She pulled the garment off and all but threw herself against his perfect skin. She pressed her face against his abdomen, kissing the little bit of pudge he had. Her fingers trailed down, groping at his thighs and relishing in his reactions.

His hips buckled as her skin brushed against his erection, her fingernails digging into his skin making sure that he was all the way hard. “Hmm…” His noises were strained, broken by the bursts of pleasure she kept giving him. “Your turn now, let me roll you over,”

“But I’m not done yet—” Kamui began to whine, just as Foleo grabbed a hold of her and flipped her onto her back with surprising strength. He straddled her the time, grabbing her chin and giving her a wide grin.

“I’m the one who’s supposed to be helping you unwind, my love.” He took one of his fingers drew it down her chest, between her breasts, past her navel and even further.

Kamui closed her eyes, feelings his fingers slip beneath her folds, her legs still kept tightly pressed together. Slowly he moved her legs out from under him, hitching her legs over his shoulders.

“Now you get to choose, do I use my fingers or my tongue.”

It was a serious quandary for her. His tongue of course felt better, but she still wanted to see his face.

“Have trouble deciding?” He asked, his face forming a contradictingly innocent expression. Even as he gave her that cute look of his, his fingers dug deep inside her, thumb circling her clit.

“Uh—Ah—!” She was cut off by the first small wave of pleasure that hit her, “s—start with your fingers, then go to your tongue.”

He nodded, a small smile on his lips. “Do you want me to finish you that way. I know you like to look me in the eyes when you come.”

“Yes but I—” she bit her, lip, “this needs to be over as quickly as possible.”

“Of course, I understand,” having gotten her satisfactorily wet, he then flawlessly replaces his thumb with his tongue.

Kamui cried out, her hands instantly gripping the back of this head. She almost regretted asking him to go quickly, he was able to make the sensation come so quickly and powerfully that it was almost overwhelming. It didn’t take long before her thighs were quivering, clamping around his head as she thrust her head back against the pillows.

“F—Foleo—Ahh—” her voice finally cracked the moment she was sent over the edge. Every knot of tension unravelling to flood her with euphoria.

“Do you feel better now, my princess?” Foleo asked, greedily licking his lips before wiping them off with his wrist.

Kamui panted, struggling to respond, “did I…ever say that I felt bad?”

He dipped his head slightly to the side, “no but, I had a feeling something was wrong when you woke up. Your body felt stiff and you were trembling.”

“Oh, that? Sorry, I just…I had a uh,” she paused, choosing her words carefully, “less-than pleasant dream.”

“Would you like to talk about it?”

She was about to respond, but thought better of it, “no, I’d rather not, honestly. It’s a, trifling matter.”

Foleo’s brow creased, clearly not believing her. “Well, I’d feel sorry if I made you all sweaty over nothing,” he trailed off, prying himself away from her and scrambling to cover himself.

“Don’t feel guilty. I still enjoyed it, and…I did actually really need it. Thank you.”

He glanced back at her with a soft smile, “good, I’m glad.” Standing up he found some clean undergarments and started to dress himself for the day. “I’ll have to take a bath later though…” he said, worrying at a few stray curls.

“You still look lovely Foleo, as you always do.” She swung her legs over the bed watching him shamelessly as he continued to get dressed.

He paused and looked over at her, smiling, “now love, would you like me to assist you?” He held out a hand that Kamui gladly took, “yes please.”

Without another word, Foleo gathered for her some clean garment of her own, letting her put on the base garments while fussing over an outfit to wear.

“Foleo, I don’t even have a court audience today…”

He pouted, “even then, you are a Princess of Nohr, are you not? You must always dress accordingly.” Finally he had decided on a spring ensemble that he had just made for her. Taking into account how Kamui seemed to prefer dark, cool colors, he had made for her a luscious emerald dress that caused her crimson eyes to appear all the more dramatic.

She let him pull it over her head, waiting as he secured the intricate ties and bows. Dresses still weren’t her favorite thing to wear, usually preferring to limit them to special occasions. But they were at peace, and so peace-time clothing was appropriate. And no matter what she thought, nothing could compare to the joy she saw in Foleo’s face every time she wore one of his creations for him.

Finishing his work, he stepped out in front of her and examined her for a moment.

“Lovely! Simply lovely. As if you’d be anything but.” Taking her by the hand, he lead her to the vanity and set her down.

Grateful for the rest, she was able to rest for a few moments before his hands were on her again. Her skin still burned from his intimate affections mere minutes before. And she could only imagine how it must be for him. But Foleo was already dressed, and he was far too worried about stains for him to ever let her go down on him while he was still clothed.

He started by combing his fingers through her hair, “and as a Princess, you must also always look your best.” She handed him his favorite comb, her heart panging slightly. It was a golden one from Hoshido, it had been a gift from Takumi. Unwilling to throw it out, but unwilling to use it, she had given it to Foleo.

 “You look beautiful, my love. As you always do.”

Kamui just gave a small smile. As often as he said it, it was difficult for her to believe.

She sat there patiently, enjoying the sound of her husband’s idle humming as he meticulously combed through her hair. He pulled it back into a simple style, twisting a few front strands back with a clip with the rest still hanging free.

It was only when he placed the comb back in her hand that her mood fell again, ever so slightly and only for a moment. She put it back on the vanity, unwilling to think about it any longer.

“Kamui?” Foleo asked, just as she got to her feet, facing him with an assumed smile. “Thank you Foleo, I’d offer to help with your hair, but I know how particular you are.”

“Oh it’s alright my love, I still want your company, so please, stay.”

Kamui nodded, letting him sit down at the vanity, Kamui taking the seat next to him.

He picked up the comb again and her eyes fell to the varnished and delicately painted rosewood. Usually she never gave the trinket much mind, the pain of the war having been left far behind them. But thinking of the comb, thinking of Takumi, it made her thoughts go back to her dream, the visions she had seen of another man. Slender arms and endless sandy hair, far from the man that she woke up to every morning.

When he had finished, Foleo, turned to her and kissed her briefly. “You still seem troubled my love, please, if there’s something wrong, you can tell me.”

Kamui smiled bitterly, “I promise I’m fine I was just…” she trailed off, her eyes returning to the comb. “I was thinking about the past. My dream…that’s what it was about.”

“And I know full well about how painful your past was at times, but don’t worry, I’m always here for you, by your side.”

“I know that Foleo, thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Foleo found himself in the library one evening. Despite what people might think, the second prince’s son was actually quite studious. Serious scholars might turn up their noses at his pursuits, but he was nonetheless dedicated. He picked up every book about fashion and textiles, reading them multiple times until he memorized the contents. He sent orders to book merchants searching for anything they could find on other country’s fashion. At that moment, he had in his hand a recent translation of a book about Hoshidan festival wear; Foleo was enraptured.

So much so that he was taken off guard by his wife approaching him from behind his book. He sat there on a low bookshelf, his feet dangling in front of him. Kamui snuck in, staying out of his view until she decided to strike.

“Surprise!” She said, grabbing his thighs and shocking him out of his concentration.

“Oh! Goodness me Kamui. Please try announcing yourself next time!” Foleo himself was wearing a simple yet flattering dress of his own creation. While in a standard Nohrian style, all of his recent works had started to take on a bit of Hoshidan flare. Despite the horrors of the war, the two countries were working to grow closer every day.

Foleo closed his book and set it to the side. “But it’s lovely to see you, my dear. You’re not busy right now?”

Kamui shook her head. “Nope! I’m all done for the day. I had a policy meeting, and an ambassador council; but I won’t be sent on a diplomacy trip for a few more weeks.”

“Oh that wonderful,” Foleo said, smiling down at her and starting to play with a strand of her hair. “Both because I still get to spend time with you for a while longer; and because I know how much you love being sent abroad.”

Kamui nodded. “Yes, I love being able to keep traveling.”

“Where are you going this time?”

Kamui paused. “Hoshido,” her lips pressed together and avoided his gaze.

“Oh, I thought someone else had been assigned as Hoshido’s ambassador?”

“Yes, but Xander finally broke me down, after asking enough times.”

“You don’t have to listen to him, you know, if going back is too painful,” Foleo’s brow creased in concern.

“No,” Kamui said. “I promised Hinoka and Sakura that I would visit; and I can’t keep hiding from it.”

Foleo leaned forward and kissed her forehead delicately. “I would go with you if I could, but I’ve been helping Siegbert organize the Parliament as you know. We should be able to have the first elections before autumn.”

“Yes it’s so exciting! And the courts too? Your father is organizing that, right?”

“Yes. And if he had his way, he’d be the first judge of our new judicial system.”

Kamui shuddered at the thought. “I pray for the souls of anyone who has to face Leon in court.” The two of them giggled together, Kamui standing up from her crouch and looping her arms around his waist.

Foleo smiled at his wife, placing a hand on her cheek. “You do seem quite well this morning, I’m glad,” he began brushing his thumb along her jaw. “You’ve been so stressed and occasionally forlorn, I know that things weigh on your mind,” he paused, licking his lips unconsciously. “Just remember, that I am always here to help in any way that I can.”

Kamui’s cheeks flushed slightly, her eyes darting away from a moment. Remembering the morning they shared now a few days ago, she knew that he would truly do anything that she asked.

Kamui then leaned a little closer to him, positioning herself between his knees. “Well, I can think of something you can do right now?”

“And what would that be, love?”

Kamui’s answer was her lips against his. As often as they could be together, it still wasn’t enough. Their duties as royals could sometimes become overwhelming, and all Kamui wanted at that moment was to forget all of the pain and regret that still lingered in her heart.

Foleo kissed her back with relish, sensing her sadness he moved his lips slowly, allowing them to savor each other’s presence. He moved one hand to her head, and the other to her back, scooting forward and wrapping his legs around her waist.

Kamui began to grin against his lips, slipping her hands to his skirt and starting to hike it up around his waist. Foleo let out a soft moan as she started to massage his thighs through the thin fabric of his bloomers. Her hands went from the outside to the inner thighs, digging up and going higher. Her hand brushed across his crotch, causing him to shudder and let out a small squeak. “Wait--!” Foleo said suddenly, smoothing down the fabric of his skirt. “Are we really going to do this here? What if my father comes in?”

 “Don’t tell me you’re scared? Come on! Doesn’t the thrill of possibly being caught kinda excite you?”

Foleo looked away nervously, “yes I suppose but…still—! I’d rather not in the open, plus…it’s just way worse if my father finds out.”

Kamui scoffed, “yeah I’m sure he’ll be horrified at us desecrating his holy place.”

Foleo shook his head. “No, it’s not quite that,” he seemed to have more to say, but his mouth snapped shut “Kamui--” he breathed just as they heard footsteps approaching, the distinctive clang of armored boots. The two of them scrambling to become decent and as not-suspicious as possible.

To both of their horror, it was in fact Leon who rounded the corner, looking as disgruntled and disapproving as ever.  “I was under the impression that this was a public place of learning; not your personal love nest.”

Kamui smirked at the man she called her. “Save me the lecture, I know that you’ve done way worse things in here when no one was looking.”

Leon’s eyebrows quirked as he looked to Kamui. “Oh, I’m sure you knew _all_ about that. How much did you see, skulking around in the shadows spying on me?”

“I didn’t need to try that hard, you were too obvious. Even as obsessive as you were, I know studying couldn’t be the only thing keeping you in the library for hours.”

Leon ignored the jab, looking instead at his son. “Foleo, I was under the impression that you and Siegbert were meeting with the delegates this afternoon.”

“Yes that was the plan, father, but several of them were delayed, so the meeting will be delayed.” Foleo continued to stare at his father, not about to back down or give in.

“Then I would advise you to spend your time preparing instead of, focusing on _private_ interests.”

Kamui scoffed again. “Again, it’s not like you’re blameless either, _brother._ ”

“Please, tell me more about how you know all of my most intimate dealings,” Leon said, his eyebrow raised.

Leon and Kamui were now locked in a staring match, smirk meeting scowl. Foleo in all honestly felt like the one who was unneeded.

About to sneak away, Leon spoke up. “Foleo, don’t think about running off,” turning his gaze to his son, he smirked again. “I have something that I would discuss with you, privately.” He didn’t look back at Kamui, but she could see that she was no longer wanted there.

She gave a huff, meeting Foleo’s eyes briefly

Foleo gave her a short nod. “It’s alright, just head back. I’ll meet you in our quarters, alright?”

Kamui nodded, leaving her husband’s side reluctantly as she marched out.

Leon gave a heavy sigh, closing his eyes briefly before setting his gaze back on his son.

“Your marriage to my sister has become the talk of the court. Rumors are spun across the land about two beautiful princesses joined in marriage. A touching tale really.”

“Father if this is about my sense of style again, I really would rather--”

“Foleo you may be an adult by virtue of the deeprealms, but you are still my son, and in line to the throne.”

“Yes father, I fully realize that.”

“But it is truly a peculiar tale, ridiculous really.”

“Father, I love Kamui. Clearly we were meant to be together, because fate made it so!”

Leon scoffed. “Fate, huh? What an entertaining concept. If fate had run its true course, she would be your aunt, not your wife.”

Foleo scowled, his fists clenching.  “What if you had been raised normally?” Leon suggested. “Do you think she would wait for you to grow up? Stay unmarried into her 40s?” He scoffed. “And could you love her then? An aging woman with an eye only for younger men.”

“How dare you!” Foleo shouted, angry tears pricking in his eyes. “How could you say something like that?” he brought a hand to his chest. “Are you really that jealous? If you wanted her you should have married her when you had the chance!”

Leon’s face twitched violently, his hand moving almost as if to slap his son. “Is that any way to speak to your father?” his words sounded hollow and empty. Leon had no idea how to be a father, and he had never gotten the chance.

“I think it’s time we stopped playing games. You were never my father, and you never will be.” Tears had begun to flow unbridled, and Leon found a distinct, sharp and stabbing pain in his chest.

Foleo turned away and dashed out of the room without a second thought, Leon powerless to stop him.

—

“Foleo?” Kamui said, concern lacing her voice, “are you alright?”

Foleo sniffed, fighting desperately to hold back his tears. “It’s nothing, love. You know how abrasive and insensitive my father can be.”

“What did he say to you?” Her tone became dark, murderous intent building in her eyes. “Tell me if he upset or hurt you and I will deal with it.”

Foleo shrugged her off. “There’s no need. He didn’t say anything that was untrue. It’s just that the truth hurts sometimes.”

Kamui placed a hand on his shoulder. “What happened?”

“Nothing it’s just…one of my fears may have been realized?”

“And?”

Foleo gave a small bitter smile. “Well it’s clear—clear to me at least, that my father was at one point infatuated with you,” he said, a blush lingering on his cheeks. “I mean; I certainly can’t blame him but—it does help me understand why he’s been so harsh with me recently.”

“But, he’s already married, he can’t possibly be jealous.”

Foleo paused. “I don’t think it’s quite like that,” he said ponderingly. “I am certain that he is quite in love with, and happy with mother but,” his brows furrowed together. “I don’t know, sorry, I’m just saying random things now.”

Kamui stroked the side of his face. “It’s alright, you can say whatever you want to say. I’ll always listen.” Thinking about it now, a distant memory came to mind. She remembered a feeling, when she saw Leon take Charlotte’s hand in marriage. Perhaps she felt just a tiny bit sad, almost like she was rejected, forgotten.

“But, you care about my father, don’t you?”

“Of course I do, but he was raised as my younger brother. Of course I would do anything to keep him safe but, it’s not like he needs me to protect him,” she laughed a little nervously, her expression growing soft.

“Are you sure it’s just that?”

“Yes, I am.”

Foleo pressed his lips into a thin line, pausing before speaking again. “But seeing the way you treat him makes me wonder…” Foleo lifted a hand to his own face, smiling bitterly. “One of the reasons I keep my hair long is that otherwise I look almost exactly like my father. I always wanted to distinguish myself from him somehow and…” his eyes remained averted, “I don’t mean this as an insult to you but…sometimes I fear that you only like me because of that. That perhaps you were in love with my father before and never realized—”

Kamui kissed him fiercely, unable to bear that forlorn expression of his anymore. “Please don’t say that Foleo. Of course I love your father, I’ve known him my whole life, but you’re the one that I chose to spend the rest of my life with.”

Foleo just made a small whimpering noise and kissed her back. Letting the sweet softness of her lips push his doubts away. She kissed him completely silent, her hands going to his waist again. There was little he could do to resist her, she started walking him back towards the bed. She sat him down, pushing up the skirt of his dress and pulling at the bloomers that he wore. He was always so unbearably gorgeous no matter what he wore. He drove her mad whether clothed or bare.

“Wh—what are you planning to do?” He asked, his tone thick from his growing arousal. “I’m going to pay you back for the other morning, that’s what.”

Foleo sputtered a bit, helping Kamui get his dress off. Even though this was far from his first time, he still somehow felt a flush of embarrassment whenever it was Kamui doing the undressing. He saw how her eyes raked hungrily over his chest, her hands immediately pressing him back into the bed.

Before he knew it, he was leaned up against the pillows, completely naked with Kamui resting between his legs. She crawled forward, still fully dressed herself, her hands going to his chest before she kissed him.

Sighing, she gripped the sides of his face, thrusting her tongue deep into his mouth before drawing it out and then slowly down his neck. She lingered at his neck, working his nipples with her thumbs and forefingers. Foleo let out a choked moan as she began to trail kisses down his chest. He grabbed desperately at her shoulders, trying to return some of the attentions as best he could.

Eventually she made her way down below his belly button, her chin brushing against the top of his erection. Foleo gasped, expecting her to take hold, but instead her mouth went to his right inner thigh, her sharp teeth closing around the sensitive flesh there. His thighs were beyond divine, and Kamui loved to pay particular attention to them. Not only was his skin soft and expertly taken care of, but it was also oh-so sensitive. Foleo made just the most delightful noises whenever she so much as ghosted her fingertips along the inner edge. But best of all was when she began to suck, so hard that she left small purpling bruises. As much as she wanted to display her ownership over such a beautiful creature, she knew that leaving more on his neck would just force him to wear scarves out of season (and there was no way that either of them could allow such a travesty to occur).

She pulled her lips away with a soft, wet popping sound, repositioning herself and propping his legs up on her shoulders. Foleo swallowed, biting his finger in anticipation. Kamui’s eyes flicked up to his, asking for permission before she began. Foleo nodded, his eyes squeezing shut as soon as her work began.

Kamui started by dragging her fingers from the tip to the base, using her thumb to swirl the starting fluid around the head and lower. Suddenly without warning, he felt a warm wetness suddenly engulf his member. Foleo gasped out loud, biting his lip. “Oh~ be careful there, it’s very sensitive,” He said through clenched teeth, his hand knotting in her hair..

Seemingly on cue, she nipped very lightly at the head, causing him to cry out. Kamui paused, lifting her head to smirk at him. “Now that’s what I like to hear, next I’ll have you scream my name.”

“Mmh—Kamui,” he gasped, grinding his teeth together as her lips wrapped around the tip again. She ran her tongue along the shaft, digging her fingernails into his luscious thighs once again.  She took his whole length in her mouth, working it thoroughly before drawing back to just suck on the head. Her hands gripped the undersides of his thighs, wandering and groping as her tongue started to pick up its pace.

Foleo writhed against the bed, bucking his hips and grasping at the sheets. Kamui’s tongue swirled around his cock in mesmerizing motions, making him unable to resist moving against her for more friction. His soft moans became louder and higher in pitch as she changed her focus. Kamui’s slender fingers started by gently fondling his balls, one hand remaining and playing with them while the other trace downwards. She stuck her right pointer finger in her mouth, then ran it down his taint, and stopping only to tease at the sensitive entrance.

Foleo clenched up, another shock of pleasure coursing through him. “Kamui wait—” he gasped just before he felt her fingers go inside of him. His entire body convulsed and he tried to keep from shrieking at the top of his lungs. Foleo was already going mad from her tongue and her lips; but her fingers working inside him at her perfect speed and angle, he could feel all semblance of reason and thought completely leave him, replaced only by the pleasure that she caused to flow through his body.

Eventually Foleo was unable to keep from crying out. Each wave of pleasure was so intense, but still not enough to send him flying over the edge. She seemed to be drawing it out for one specific purpose, his screams not yet being enough to satisfy her.

Right when she brought him so agonizingly close to the edge, he managed to form one word. “K—Kamui! Ahh—” He had to summon all of his will and concentration to form even the most basic words, “Kamui— please I—” his mouth fell open and stayed that way as his finally spilled over the edge, euphoria bursting from his abdomen and searing through his every nerve. He let out one last cry, grabbing on to her head and rocking out the rest of his orgasm against her tongue.

He gave an enormous shudder, shaking himself out as she finally removed herself from him. Foleo’s entire body felt raw and run dry, hardly able to form any words. His breaths came hard and heavy, nothing else in his surroundings even able to register. He hadn’t come that hard in a while, what with him usually being the one taking the lead. But he didn’t hate this feeling, Kamui had still clearly enjoyed herself, and who was he to stop her from doing what she wanted with him.

And now, all he wanted to do was close his eyes, bask in the afterglow and hold his lover close to his chest. But to his dismay she was still buzzing around, cleaning them up, tucking him in and sorting out their clothes. At one moment she walked by him close enough for Foleo to grab onto her. He looked up at her through heavily lidded eyes. His face flushed and his eyelids heavy, but he hoped that Kamui would get the message and come lay down with him. His sexual yearnings had been sated, but now he just needed her to be by his side.

“Kamui…” he said weakly, reaching for her, his hand faltering mid-reach. Eventually she returned to him, pulling the blankets over both of them and snuggling close.

“Foleo…how was it? Did you enjoy it?”

“Gods, yes I did. You did really well. If you keep improving like this, I’m not going to be able to keep up,” Foleo had to struggle to keep his eyes open.

Kamui brushed a few sweat-soaked bangs away from his face, stroking soothingly. “Shh, you look ready to pass out, I hope I didn’t overdo it…”

“No, no…everything was…great,” he trailed off, unable to remain conscious any longer. Kamui smiled affectionately, wrapping her arms around him and breathing in his scent. Perhaps this moment had just been a distraction from their larger problems, but it didn’t matter. They were together, and they were happy. Foleo was there in her arms, and she was there to stay.


	3. Chapter 3

Foleo woke up alone. Even though it was by now a common occurrence, that still didn’t mean that he was used to. He tried to remember what it was like before he met Kamui, before they became lovers. Waking up alone didn’t seem so lonely then, but now, feeling her side of the bed to be cold was a weight on his chest.

But he knew that he would have to get up eventually. There were to many things on his plate, too many duties and obligations to allow himself such luxuries.

Sitting down at his vanity, he picked up his favorite comb and started preparing for the day. He wondered why Kamui would have such a thing, it was clearly Hoshidan, and perhaps that was why she was so quick to part from it. There was even an inscription in it in foreign characters, but he had never had reason to try and translate it.

He pulled the comb through his golden locks, opting for a more reserved style, what with him not quite having the energy for a full-blown undo. Siegbert would be waiting for him as per usual, and he thought that it would be best not to stand him up for once.

Foleo dressed himself somewhat more modestly than usual. A deep maroon dress with long sleeves and a laced bodice. It was elegant, but understated, the kind of dress for when he didn’t want to stick out.

 

He made his way to Siegbert’s quarters, and knocked softly on the private dining room he often used. “Foleo,” Siegbert’s face lit up as soon as Foleo opened the door. “I’m so glad that you could join me this morning.” As much as Foleo loved spending time with his cousin, he somehow wasn’t entirely feeling it this morning.

Foleo smiled, “I knew that you’d miss me if I didn’t show up,” he said a little dryly.

Siegbert let out a light chuckle, as Foleo sat himself down at the table with a small sigh. The room around them was tastefully but simply decorated, Foleo had seen to it himself. Over time any chamber that he frequented often enough became infected with his creative touch.

Siegbert’s redheaded maid then came in at that moment, bearing for them their tea.

“Ah, Marika,” Foleo greeted her with a bright smile. “Thank you, as always,” he accepted the tea, and took a sip just as she gave the other cup to Siegbert. “How are you doing this morning?” he asked, giving her a charming grin.

Marika curtseyed respectfully. “As well as ever, Lord Foleo,” she said with a small wry grin.

Foleo chuckled in response. “You and Siegbert both look a little disheveled today. I trust you are taking good care of him.”

Marika giggled and Siegbert cleared his throat nervously. “Marika, you know that you’re welcome to join us if you wish.”

She shook her head, her mischievous grin remaining. “Oh no, milord. I couldn’t dare to intrude on such an important meeting between two princes.” Her heavy sarcasm was lost of Siegbert, and he simply blinked at her inquisitively.

Marika continued to giggle as she bowed herself out of the chamber and through the servant’s door.

“What on earth got into her I wonder,” Siegbert pondered. “I don’t have something stuck on my face now do I?”

“I assure that it’s nothing of the sort. It’s simply an uh,” he coughed discretely into his hand. “A private joke between me and your adorable servant.”

Siegbert shrugged with a small frown on his face, deciding to forget the matter. A few moments later, Marika returned with their meal. Usually Kamui or even Siegbert’s younger sister would eat with them, but this morning it was just the two of them.

Foleo dug into his meal with relish, honestly in the mood for a silent breakfast. But even with his silent pleading, Siegbert still spoke up, as earnest as ever.

“So tell me, has Kamui written you anything yet?”

Foleo’s hands jerked, causing his knife to thrust through his eggs, scraping loudly against the plate. “If she has, it hasn’t arrived yet. Sometimes even letters from Nestra take some time.”

“I thought that might be the case, but I was just wondering, because we just got an official missive from her party just this morning.”

Foleo’s hands froze, a piece of egg halfway to his mouth.

Kamui had sent word to the castle but nothing for him? Of course her work always came first, but she always sent letters whenever she was away. Perhaps she simply didn’t want to put a personal letter in with her official reports, but even so, she was a princess. All of her correspondence was to be of the highest priority.

“Foleo? Are you alright.”

“Yes, I am quite alright, Siegbert,” Foleo said, a strained smile on his face. “But, if you would believe it, I actually would rather not speak of personal matters at the moment.”

Siegbert nodded. “And I thought I’d have to coerce you to start speaking of our duties.”

“Not this morning. Please tell me of diplomatic proceedings and policy approvals. Anything but my already controversial marriage.”

Siegbert gave a brief chuckle. “Very well, Foleo, if it will help ease your mind.” He paused to take a bite of his own food, Foleo as well finally eating the piece of egg that by now had grown cold.  “But, speaking of that missive from Nestra, the word from is that they are willing to cooperate on a multi-national council. They have even requested we send a representative to help set up election proceedings for their delegate.”

Forrest gaped at his cousin for a moment. “Are you serious? That is wonderful news! And to think, we were afraid that none of the small nations would be willing to participate at all.”

Siegbert smiled. “My mother is still regarded kindly by the people of her homeland. Her being on the throne certainly makes things easier for Kamui it seems.”

“And even if that weren’t the case, I hardly think that it is within anyone’s nature to hate Queen Lysette.”

Siegbert’s brow furrowed. “Not exactly. There are still many within the nobles at court who distrust her simply because of who her mother was.”

Foleo gave a small grimace. “I wish that the courtiers would learn to hold their tongues. Whatever her mother did, it was before either of us were even born. I don’t get how people can still hold on to those things.”

“I think that the courtiers are simply becoming more and more restless. Because soon enough, their power and influence will all but be phased out in favor of the parliament we are building.”

“Honestly that’s what I am worried about the most. How will all those nobles deal with suddenly being out of power?”

Siebert’s expression hardened slightly. “Only time will tell.”

With the both of them having mostly finished their meals, they were about to leave just when Marika returned through the servant’s door.

 “Lord Siegbert,” Marika said as she re-entered the room. “King Xander has sent word for you to come see him in the throne room, as soon as is convenient.”

“Ah, perfect. Thank you, Marika.”

She smirked. “If I had a gold piece for every time you thanked me for doing my job, I’d have enough money to quit my job and flee to Hoshido.”

Siegbert was about to respond when she curtseyed and left as swiftly as she had arrived.

Foleo giggled at how flustered her wry comment had made him. “My, my, you certainly have your hands full with a girl like that.”

Siegbert sighed. “Anyways, let us make haste, we wouldn’t want to keep my father waiting.”

“Indeed we wouldn’t.”

 

When they opened the door to the throne room, standing before them was Xander, deep in discussion with his lady and queen, Lysette of Nestra. They were dressed as they would for any day in court. Xander in a gilded tunic, and his wife in a deep muted magenta gown.

As Xander’s back was facing the door, he did not notice the princes immediately. Lysette however looked to the side, smiling as she saw them. “Xander, our princes have arrived.”

The two princes bowed respectfully to the king and queen, both dressed for a normal day in court. 

Foleo gave a small smile. “You look positively ravishing today, Lady Lysette,” he said, addressing his aunt kindly.

“Why thank you,” the woman replied.

Xander cleared his throat suddenly, lest the two of them carry on for hours. “Now, you two. You can probably guess what I wish to discuss. There is still one area of Nohr that refuses to send us any delegates for the Parliament. Shira is a Hoshidan border province, so undoubtedly there have very strong Hoshidan cultural ties. I was intending to send Kamui as a diplomat within the next month or so, as a part of her Hoshidan tour. But I wanted to discuss it with you two first.”

Siegbert nodded. “Certainly some sort of action needs to be taken, and I do agree that there is no better choice than Kamui.”

Foleo pressed his lips together. “But, don’t you think that it’s putting a little too much pressure on her? She’s already going to stay in Hoshido as an ambassador for, how long? The discussions in Shira might simply add even more time to her trip.”

“That is a possibility,” Xander admitted. “But it is certainly crucial. And I believe that Kamui can make the trip quick and efficient.”

Foleo continued to frown. Admittedly he was a bit biased on this issue. But honestly, he felt like Xander was placing too much responsibility on the younger princess.

Queen Lysette then spoke up in her measured tones. “The fact is that if worse comes to worst, I plan to visit Shira myself.”

Xander frowned. “Lysette, I’ve told you, your place is here at the castle.”

“I know that Xander,” she replied firmly, turning to look up at him. “But you and I both know that we must act quickly, before I must march there as a general and not as an ambassador.”

“But we are at peace, do you really think that they would turn to uprising?”

“By your orders, we have decreased our military strength immensely. And according to my sources, there are some provinces who take that to mean that Nohr is now weak.”

Xander seemed about to speak before he grimaced, biting his lip. Siegbert and Foleo suddenly felt like they were intruding on something very private.

Siegbert made a pondering expression, looking from his mother to his father. “Father if I might make a suggestion—” Siegbert began before his words were suddenly cut off by him making a surprised squeaking sound. Looking down, he saw none other than his own little sister clinging to the edge of his tunic.

“Elfrieda!” Xander exclaimed, the joy upon seeing his daughter quickly replaced with a stern frown. “Don’t tell me, did you run away from your tutors again?”

She looked down bashfully, clinging to Siegbert’s leg and hiding behind him. “I don’t like my tutors, they’re boring,” she said with a small pout. “I wanna learn from mother and father! I want to stay with you!”

Xander’s expression softened finally. He walked over to her, kneeling down to pat her head affectionately. “Now little princess, your time for court will come, I promise you. But now you are yet a child, and I encourage you to enjoy it while you can.”

She pouted again, turning her nose up and looking away. “Now you’re just being unfair! Siegbert gets to be with father and mother all the time!”

Xander sighed, getting to his feet. “If that’s what it is, I promise that I’ll make it so that you can spend more time with your mother and I. Is that alright?”

Her face broke into a wide smile. “Yes father, thank you!” She let go of Siegbert and then immediately threw herself at her father. He dipped down again to scoop her into his arms. The two of them nothing but laughter and smiles.

Foleo smiled affectionately, glad that his cousin was able to get a little of what she wanted. More time to spend with her parents. His smile stiffened at the thought, and he turned to give Siegbert a brief glance. The look in his cousin’s eyes told Foleo that Siegbert was thinking the same thing. About how both of them would have done anything to have spent more time with their parents growing up.

Xander then carried Elfrieda over to her mother, letting Lysette take care of the 7-year-old princess for a few moments.

Foleo however had an idea. “Uncle Xander,” Foleo began. “If you have no further need of me, I can take Elfrieda back to her chambers. I have other work to attend to elsewhere.”

Xander smiled warmly. “Yes you may, thank you, Foleo.”

Foleo gave his uncle a paper thin smile, walking over to his young cousin and taking her by the hand.

“Yay! I get to spend time with Foleo!” She jumped up and down excitedly, following Foleo out of the throne room quickly. They waved back briefly just before the giant oaken doors closed, sealing them out.

They walked hand-in-hand down the corridors, the young Elfrieda chattering excitedly the whole way.

“Foleo, Foleo!” Elfrieda said, tugging on his sleeve.

“Yes dear, what is it?”

“Can you come play with me a little? Pretty please?”

Foleo gave her an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry but I have to get back to the throne room after I take you back. But I promise that we can play together soon, okay?”

She gave him that look, the deadly one. Wide eyes and pouty lips. “Just for a little bit? Foleo I’m so bored!”

Foleo sighed, reluctantly giving her a nod. “Alright just for a little bit, as long as you let me do your hair.”

Elfrieda smiled brightly, letting go of his hand only to throw her arms around him excitedly. “Yay! I love it when you do my hair the best! Way better than those silly maids of mine…”

Foleo laughed nervously. “Now, now dear, you must speak badly of them, I am sure that they are just doing their best.”

Elfrieda now eager to return to her chambers grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him in earnest.

 

As per usual, Elfrieda sat down at her vanity, her legs swinging excitedly while Foleo dug around for some tools. Her maids were surprisingly organized, keeping everything in its place. He smiled, standing behind her and beginning to comb through her hair.

She had short bouncy curls almost exactly like her father’s but with her mother’s deep red-wine hue. While Foleo had never gotten then privilege to do his uncle’s hair, he imagined it to be something like this and so was able to be satisfied. She still kept it short, so there wasn’t too much that he could do with it, strictly speaking, but that never stopped Foleo from always finding new and beautiful hairstyles for his beloved cousin.

“Foleo,” Elfrieda began suddenly.

“Yes dear?”

“You and auntie Kamui are married, right? Like mom and dad are?”

Foleo cleared his throat briefly. “Whoever told you that?”

“Siegbert did well, sorta,” she shrugged. “I was asking him about what marriage was, then he told me kinda by accident.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Is it a secret?” she asked innocently.

Foleo shook his head. “No, not exactly dear. It’s just something that I thought might be difficult to explain. Especially since most people outside of the castle assume me to be a woman.”

“Can two girls not get married?”

“Sure they can, it’s just…some people don’t like it. Like some people don’t like the way that I dress.”

“Why?”

Foleo patted her shoulder. “I don’t know honey. But there will always be people like that in the world, we just have to learn how to ignore them.”

Foleo left for a few brief moments, fumbling around in her draws for a fitting accessory. He came across something peculiar, as it seemed somehow familiar. As he turned the square hairclip around in his hands, it suddenly dawned on him. It was a clip that used to belong to Kamui. Holding it tightly into his hands, he returned to Elfrieda, adjusting the hairstyle to fit the hairclip.

Suddenly Elfireda spoke up again. “When’s auntie Kamui coming back?” Elfrieda asked. 

Foleo’s hands twitched briefly. “I don’t know, sweetie. It could be tomorrow, or a week from now.”

“I hope she comes come soon.”

“Me too.”

As much as he loved spending time with his dear little cousin, sometimes it became unexpectedly painful. While she too had spent her infancy in a deep realm, it had only been until the age of 6, and by then the war was over and she was able to return to her family with not much time lost. And while that imbalance weighed heavily on Foleo’s heart, he knew that it was only worse for Siegbert.

Finishing off the hairstyle with a flourish, Foleo then leaned over and picked up a hand mirror so that Elfrieda could look a herself. “Foleo! I look so pretty! I’m as pretty as a princess!”

Forrest chuckled. “Well in fact you are a princess, my dear.”

She frowned. “Well now that you’re done, does that mean that you have to go now?”

Foleo patted her head affectionately, a regretful expression on his face. “Yes my dear, I’m so terribly sorry. But I promise you, as soon as I have some time off. I will come and spend the day with you!”

“Really? You promise!?”

“Yes, I promise,” he said, giving his cousin one final hug before he got up to leave.

 

Being with Elfrieda was in the end a reminder of what he lacked, a true family. Yes, Leon was his father, Charlotte his mother, Siegbert his cousin. He had his aunts, his uncle, other cousins and uncles, arguably he should be happy. But his childhood, his most crucial and impressionable years had been spent away from all of them. He had no time to truly grow with them and forge a bond with them. He had simply popped out of his own deeprealm, with a whole score of people that he was supposed to love and trust.

But he had never had the time, not with anyone.

Not with anyone but Kamui.

With her they had been able to take their time. Months of dancing around and enjoying each other’s company, until the casual touches began to linger, and the embraces started to bear a warmer flavor.

Perhaps this was why he felt so incredibly lonely whenever she was gone. Without her, Foleo had no one that he truly felt close to. Perhaps it would be best for him to try and remedy that, because there was no way that the two of them could be together forever.

Later that evening, Foleo skipped dinner and went straight to his room, about ready to collapse when something caught his eye. To his surprise and delight, there was a letter waiting for him on his desk. He held his breath as he dashed to open it. He could feel his heart rate increase when he saw the familiar handwriting, tearing it open eagerly.

She hadn’t forgotten to write after all, and he felt foolish for ever doubting her. Kamui knew how much he missed her, and so she made sure to write. He drunk up her words eagerly. His wife might not be the most eloquent on paper, but her honesty and sincerity still shone through. He felt a warm feeling bubble up in his chest when he read her closing words: ‘I love you, Foleo. I’ll be home soon.’

He let out a wistful sigh, walking to his bed and falling back into it like a lovesick maiden. Kamui truly was his home, his family, and soon she would return to him. He close his eyes, holding the letter close but making sure not to crush it. He let his mind wander, let images of Kamui’s gentle smiling face fill his mind and heart.

Soon enough his waiting would be at an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is just sadness and politics. I thought it would be best to spread out the steam and add some plot and emotions.  
> Poor Foleo is just so devastatingly melancholy sometimes I don't know what to do with myself.  
> But don't worry, there is much more to come.


	4. Chapter 4

 “Foleo.” Leo said sternly, causing the young prince to stop in his tracks.

Foleo took in a deep calming breath before turning to face his father. While they hadn’t quite made up from their last fight by any stretch of the imagination, Foleo would be remiss if he didn’t still act polite and pleasant in the presence of his father.

“Good morning Lord Leo,” Foleo said with a carefully conjured smile.

“Good thing that I ran into you actually. I needed to tell you that all of our meetings have been cancelled today.”

“What? Why? Did something happen?”

Leo pressed his lips together. “Well, not exactly. Some would-be assassins were apprehended, and as such Queen Lysette’s security has been increased and all her public appearances postponed.”

Foleo gasped. “Where is she, is she alright?”

“She’s alright, not unharmed, but it was nothing lethal. She’s in the infirmary with Charlotte.”

“Oh that’s good,” Foleo said with a sigh of relief. “But what about mother? Did they find out what was wrong with her?”

Leo’s face became stern for a moment. “Yes, they did indeed.”

“Oh thank goodness. So what was it? Just a stomach bug I hope.”

Leo shook his head, then meeting Foleo’s eyes sternly. “I would appear that Charlotte is once again with child.”

The joy that Foleo should have felt was instantly stamped out, the blood draining from his face. His smile remained out of just sheer force of will. “That, that is wonderful news. I’m so happy that she wasn’t seriously ill.”

Leo was not at all convinced by his son’s displays. He then took a step forward and placed a hand on Foleo’s shoulder.

“I am no fool, I see how the birth of Elfrieda has affected Siegbert,” Leo said, his lips pressing together for a moment.

“Whatever do you mean?” Foleo asked, needed to resist the urge to jerk out of his father’s grasp.

Leo gave him a serious look. “I see the looks of jealousy, and the feelings of loneliness. I see them because I once felt similarly. I felt that I was ignore in my family in favor of Kamui and Elise,” Leo closed his eyes for a moment. “And I see you as well. You both see Elfrieda, and you see what you did not have, a life of being loved by your parents.”

Foleo swallowed thickly, not meeting his father’s eyes. As insensitive as Leo seemed to be, he was very observant above all else. Foleo knew how difficult this was for his father, but he did not quite feel like making it easy for him. “I do not Envy Elfrieda, I still think that she is lucky. She still spent 5 years in her own deeprealm.”

Leo grimaced for a moment. “Whether you will admit it or not, I would have you hear what I wish to say,” Leo finally let his hand fall from his son’s shoulder.

“Speak, I have no reason to stop you,” Foleo replied, bitterness coloring his tone.

 “While I relish the opportunity to truly raise this child like I couldn’t with you, just know that you are not being replaced,” Leo’s face was still full of warring emotions as he struggled to keep eye contact with his son. As conflicted as his feelings were, above all, he feared that his son will still reject him after all this. And Leo didn’t know if he would be able to bear that final stroke of failure.  “I know that I may never be able to be your father, but know that you are still someone precious to me, some one that I am proud of and care about.” Leo seemed to be fighting to maintain eye contact, but he did it nonetheless.

Foleo had to tear his eyes away from his father’s, looking down as tears started to sting at his eyes.

“I suppose what I am saying is that, I am sorry. For everything.”

 “Father…” Foleo said, his throat and chest tight. “I…” he still wasn’t sure if he was able to accept the apology, not quite yet, he could scarcely even believe that it was happening. “I’m sorry but, can we just go to the infirmary now? I’m worried about Aunt Lysette now, and about mother.”

Leo nodded, his lips pressed into a firm line. “Very well. Charlotte also wishes to speak with you.” Leo was able to hide the crushing defeat that washed over him. It was nothing new, he was used to being a disappointment after all. Leo then took a few long strides past his son and began to lead him to the infirmary.

Upon arrival, Foleo saw first Lysette out in the open, her retainers and servants still by her side. She lay there looking pale, with a white hospital gown and snowy bandages covering her neck and chest. Her dark red hair hung flatly around her head, usually compared to the color of wine, now it seemed more like dried blood.

She smiled weakly, turning to her retainers. “Caolin, Cardia,” she said weakly. “You can go now, I promise I’ll be alright.”

“But, milady--” the young troubadour Cardia began to speak up before her brother silenced her with a nod. He then gave a pointed look to the new guest.

“We best not crowd lady Lysette,” Caolin said, keeping his voice low as he gave Foleo and Leo a polite nod.

The two blonds then left respectfully with only one last look of concern for their lady, allowing Leo and Foleo to walk to her side.

Foleo then looked around them. “Where’s King Xander? I must admit that I expected to see him here…”

Leo and Lysette both exchanged nervous glances.

“King Xander…he uh, doesn’t know yet,” Leo admitted.

Foleo’s hands snapped to his open mouth, lowering just enough so that he could speak. “What do you mean, you haven’t told him yet.”

Lysette’s mouth twitched before she spoke. “Xander has been away attending to military matters in the barracks just outside of the capital, he is due to return any moment now.”

“Oh goodness…” Foleo frowned, taking a few steps closer to Lysette’s bedside. “But tell me, are you really alright, auntie?”

Lysette gave a raspy laugh. “I assure you that I am quite alright,” her eyes then flicked behind Foleo. “But I would advise both of you to pay some attention to charlotte. Lest she murder us all with her glare alone.”

Leo scoffed lightly. “She and her child are going to monopolize my life for the next 9 months. She can stand part from me for a few moments.”

Charlotte’s voice then came loud and angry from behind her partition. “Hey! I can hear you, you bastard!”

Foleo gave a light laugh. “Well I might as well oblige,” he said, walking over to where his mother still lay on a cot.

Charlotte frowned. “So what, you come rushing in to see the queen but not a glance for your own mother?”

“I’m so sorry mother but, to be frank, morning sickness isn’t exactly life-threatening. Not nearly as lethal as an assassination attempt.”

Charlotte frowned even deeper, clearly made uneasy by the whole affair. Anyone with vile intentions somehow making their way to the royals was enough to put everyone on edge.

“But still, Lysette has already had her second child! Now it’s my turn to be pampered!”

Foleo giggled lightly, sitting down at the chair that his father undoubtable occupied earlier. “Well I can’t wait. I’ll love to have another brother or sister.”

Charlotte narrowed her eyes at him. “You don’t need to lie to me, you know. I might not be the over-bearing bookworm your father is but I’m no fool.”

“I never thought so little of you mother, I assure you.”

“No, of course you did! Here you are, saying how happy you are for me, when that’s clearly a lie,” she pursed her lips. “Trust me when I say this, it’s not healthy to keep those feelings bottled up.”

“But, mother--”

Charlotte waved a hand dismissively. “Trust me, I get it, you feel like we abandoned you in the deeprealms, and the fact is that we did, as hard as it has been for us to admit it.” Charlotte sighed, her expression softening to one that resembled her assumed lady-like persona. “Not a day goes by that I don’t curse myself for doing that to you. The most important thing to me what my parents and their love and support to me. I can’t imagine what it must have been like for you to grow up without all of that.”

Foleo began to blink furiously, trying once against to hold back tears.

Charlotte scoffed lightly. “I don’t know if Leo finally got up the balls to try and apologize to you but, I do. I apologize.”

Foleo sniffed, wiping at his nose with his sleeve. “He did mother; father did apologize to me. I’ll admit that I was so shocked I still don’t really believe that it happened,” he did his best to compose himself, looking his mother straight in the eyes. “It’s alright mother, I know you both were just trying to protect me…”

Just then Foleo felt a hand on his back, starting he turned around to see that it was Leo. The conflict and slight embarrassment still crowding his face.

“I am sorry Father…Mother…” Foleo said, his voice breaking a little. “I want to accept your apology, I really do,” his hands clenched of her lap, knotting into his skirt. “I mean, even if I do except it, I know that I’ll still resent you no matter what, even if it’s just a little bit,” he looked up at them. “Is…is that alright?”

Leo nodded curtly. “Honestly I’d be more worried if you were able to let go of such a horrendous wrong-doing so easily.”

Foleo gave a deep sigh of relief. “Alright…as long as,” he swallowed, reaching out his hands to touch each of his parents. “I---I forgive you,” he said so softly, not looking at either of them. “I promise to be a good big brother, and to be a part of this family.”

Leo smiled and Charlotte started to tear up. A moment of unified family joy about to consume the three of them, just as the infirmary doors flew open violently, followed by heavy footsteps and a frantic voice.

 “Lysette! Where is she!? Is she alright?!” The three of them turned to see Xander storming in, breathless and frantic.

Seeing Xander like this wasn’t easy for anyone. He wasn’t merely upset or freighted, he was distraught, almost unhinged. His hair and armor was in complete disarray, as clearly he had heard the news during his trip back to the castle.

“Lysette--! Please tell me that you’re alright!” Foleo could only see his back as Xander crouched by his wife’s bedside, taking her hand and looking at her with eyes wide.

Leo then turned back, looking pointedly at Charlotte and Foleo.

“Foleo, we should go. You too Charlotte, there is no need for you to remain here.”

Charlotte seemed like she was about to refute before she thought better of it. Instead she simply rose from her cot, still a little weary and pale, but quickly finding support in her son and husband. The two men led her out, Foleo only glancing back at the king and queen one last time before they all left the infirmary.

 

After seeing his mother to her and Leo’s chambers, Foleo took his leave and found himself wandering aimlessly around the castle. He thought briefly about perhaps seeing Siegbert or Elfrieda. Both of them would undoubtedly need comfort after their mother was almost murdered. But, frankly Foleo was still in shape to be offering such comfort.

Even as his mind was occupied, he found himself suddenly stopped in his tracks, enraptured by the sight. Directly to his right hung an immaculate portrait, one that had been only recently hung. It was nearly life-size, the canvas itself taller than Foleo was. And rendered flawlessly in the oil medium was none other than his beloved wife. It was if she were there, frozen in time before him. He approached the painting slowly, reaching out as he noticed her left hand. The painter had been extremely meticulous. He could see painted there the very ring that Foleo himself had made for her. A one-of-a-kind piece that was now immortalized on the castle walls. Below was an inscription stating her deeds in the war and how she would always be remembered.

But for Foleo, the stern expression and lavish military dress was not the image that he held dear to his heart. The Kamui he would always love was bright and smiling, wearing nothing but her love for him. He felt his throat tighten up, and had to blink away tears. But even as the emotions flowed over him, the thought of his wife also made him thankful that he never chose to wear trousers. He felt ashamed, becoming overcome with desire like this.

He was so quickly overwhelmed that his feet then began to take him away from his painting. Quickly to where he was headed anyway, back to his chambers for the evening. Upon returning, Foleo immediately collapsed back onto his bed. “I’m home,” he said to the empty room, letting his face rest in the covers. If he breathed in deep enough he swore he could pick up just a lingering trace of her scent. Just thinking about her made his heart hurt more.

He moved his hips idly against the covers, feeling out that he indeed was getting hard just from the thought of her. His desires were never usually a problem when they were together, but it seemed that now it only took a few weeks for things to build up. Foleo groaned loudly, rolling onto his back and grimacing.

His hand went almost reluctantly to his crotch, rubbing himself briefly through his clothes before starting to undress himself. It felt almost wrong now to pleasure himself like this, dirty even. But as long as his thoughts were only of his wife, he could justify it. The vivid memories of her soft skin, her skillful hands. Foleo gave an enormous shudder, remembering their last encounter in vivid detail.

Kamui had shown him a part of himself that he had never thought to explore, and all he wanted was to feel more of her touch. He wanted it so desperately that he was starting to feel ashamed. As he always did, he folded his clothes neatly on the floor. Partly because of how important cleanliness was to him, and partly because he was in a way dreading what he was going to do. He walked and found a towel for himself, knowing that otherwise his expensive satin sheets were doomed.

Foleo hated being so weak as to succumb to this when Kamui was away. But of course he couldn’t deny that he was certainly going to enjoy it. He flopped down face first on the bed, keeping the towel close at hand. He took in another deep breath, turning his head to the side and willing himself to think only of her.

He squeezed his thighs together, feeling the bruise she left behind with his finger. He pressed on the raw flesh, feeling a dull prick of pain run through him. He imagined his fingernails to be her sharp white teeth. He summoned up the memory of her biting into his skin and he could feel himself getting even harder just thinking about it.

He started going through the memory in his mind. The look of determination and suggestion on her face, how she had kept her hands under his skirt, touching him mercilessly until he was powerless to resist her. He mimicked it as well as he could with his own hand, having to skip to when she had stripped him and held him down.

But of course, once her lips secured themselves around his cock is where the imitation had to cease, he wasn’t nearly that flexible. He just sighed sadly, defaulting to just thinking of her face again, while increasingly the speed of his strokes along his erection.

He rolled onto his side, curling in on himself as his breathing had started to vastly increase in pace. But at that moment, he remembered what was arguably the best and most surprising thing about their last encounter. He then sat up as best as he could, trying to keep up his pace as he tried to figure out the best way to go about this.

Certainly he knew how pleasurable things could be for a man if one only dared to probe a little deeper. But he had never considered that his wife would be the first one to exploit those depths for him.

If he could get any harder, he did. Painfully so as he remembered how skillful and purposeful her fingers had been. For that reason; he didn’t care one bit that he hadn’t been Kamui’s first lover. With a small grunt, he placed his free hand behind him and carefully slipped a finger inside. It wasn’t nearly the same, but it would have to work. He shoved his finger in deeper, trying to find the spot that she had so deliciously exploited. He ground against his hand, going harder and faster. He kept his eyes shut, summoning up every image and memory of his wife. He thought of smiling, of her waking up with sleep still in her eyes; he thought of her voice, how she said his name, how her voice distorted when she was overwhelmed by his touches.

He missed her, gods he missed her so much. Her name built up on his tongue, his breathing turning to moans that he just couldn’t hold back anymore. If anyone was remotely nearby, he knew that they would hear him. He didn’t care though, the only people that came to this wing were Kamui and their servants. The servants only came during the day, and Kamui wasn’t even in the same country.

Foleo let himself scream her name as loudly as he could, desperately keeping his face in her mind as everything started to go white.

Suddenly the door burst open and Foleo was nothing short of mortified, but there was nothing he could do. He came all at once, messily, loudly. All he could do was hide in the covers and pray to god that whoever it was would just leave without comment.

“Oh? Having fun without me?”

The voice was unmistakable. Foleo tried to get up to meet her, but he was still weak from his orgasm. “I’m sorry Kamui I—”

Kamui laughed. “I’m not mad or anything, you had no idea that I’d be home tonight, it’s fine.”

Despite her reassurances, Foleo was utterly mortified, immediately wrapping himself in the sheets almost as if to hide from her.

Kamui blinked, shedding her travel cloak and placing some of her things on the floor. “Hey don’t be ashamed, I’m sure that you just missed me, right?”

“Yeah…” he sighed into the blankets. “I’m sorry I’m so pathetic.”

“Foleo…it’s alright, I promise,” Kamui sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “I can’t blame you at all because I’m guilty of the same when we’re apart.”

“Really?” he asked, looking at her, glassy-eyed.

“Yes now calm down, it’s alright,” Foleo was absolutely trembling, and Kamui so hated to see him like this. “Is everything alright? Did something happen?”

Foleo shook his head, his hands knotting themselves in her clothes. “No, nothing happened my love. I’ve been perfectly fine.”

“You don’t seem fine, Foleo, you’re shaking.”

“I know, I know I’m sorry I just—” he sniffed, trying desperately to compose himself. “I’m so pathetic, I’m sorry. You weren’t even gone a whole month and yet—” he swallowed, biting down a sudden sob. “I got so lonely that I—I just didn’t know what to do with myself anymore.”

“Foleo…”

“I’m sorry…I know I should be stronger. I have no right being like this,” he sniffed again, dabbing at his own eyes.

“No Foleo…I,” Kamui paused, pondering for a moment. “I think that I might understand,” she began slowly stroking his hair, willing for him to calm down. “I mean…maybe,” she pressed her lips together. Now certainly wasn’t the time to be having this sort of discussion with him by any stretch of the imagination. Foleo had a tendency to be extremely volatile right after he came. Prone to either extreme elation or crushing depression.

She remembered the very first night that they had been together, how he had cried and Kamui had scarcely known what to do. But by now she understood what he needed. And while it was a temporary fix, the most important thing was to calm him down and get him closer to an emotional state that resembled stability. “You can always talk to me, you know.”

Foleo sniffed. “I know that but—sometimes you’re not here,” a few more broken sobs made their way out of him, his body shaking with each one.

Kamui started to stroke down his back, not stopping until his sobbing turned into a soft mewling. “Kamui…” he nudged the side of her neck with his nose, pulling himself closer to her. “I’m sorry I still feel so foolish. Here I am, naked and crying before you as if you’ve been gone for years.”

“I’ve told you countless times, I know that you can’t help it sometimes, and I only wish that I could be here for you more,” her hands continued to trace across his skin, still damp with sweat. She felt him shudder under her touch, his leg jerking a bit so that is pressed between her thighs.

If Kamui had been a man, it would then be painfully obvious that she had in fact been home considerably longer that she had originally let Foleo know about. Coming home to hear him screaming, lost in the throes of pleasure; she knew how guilty he would instantly be the moment she made herself known, and so she had decided to try and wait until right after he came. But, it turned out that she had miscalculated, and now here they were. Foleo clinging to her and shaking.

If his hand were to venture between her legs, he would be able to feel how incredibly wet she had become just from hearing him. But at that moment, he just trembled, taking increasingly deeper and steadier breaths, eventually calming down almost completely.

“Strip for me,” he growled against her ear. “I feel a bit foolish being the only one totally naked,” he could push through the crushing sadness in his heart if he really wanted to. There was no need for him to remain so melancholy, now that she was back.

Her breath caught in her throat, she was tired from her journey, but she could not deny that she had missed him dearly. Hearing what she did of his self-exploration, how desperately and beautifully he had called her name. It had been almost like a desperate plea for her to return to him.

Even if she wanted to, there was no way that she could resist that siren’s song.

Kamui gave a short sigh, moving away from him and starting to stand up. “Alright, but you have to sit here and watch.”

“Very well.” Foleo pulled the sheets tighter around himself, keeping his eyes fixed on her in anticipation.

Kamui took in a deep breath. Even after they been together so long, doing things like this always still made her a little nervous. While her more dominant and salacious sides had come out while being with Foleo, she still was rather modest and shy somewhere in her core. But for Foleo she knew that she could do it.

Without too much extra fanfare, Kamui began by throwing her jacket to the floor and starting with her waist coat. Without Foleo there to dress her, Kamui usually went on her diplomacy missions in somewhat more masculine attire. Functional with trousers and flat shoes. But even then, Foleo supported her. Making her immaculately embroidered waistcoats and pants to suit her businesslike tastes.

And so for him, she would take extreme care, undoing each glistening button on her waistcoat and setting it aside. Then she started on the blouse, squeezing her shoulder together so that the silk shirt seemed to melt off of her torso, fluttering to the ground as she undid her belt.

The belt fell, and she started sliding them down her legs, keeping her eyes of Foleo and watching his reactions. His cheeks were still tinged pink, perhaps from the site of her, or from his earlier activities, but it didn’t matter. She saw him bite his lip as she undid her bra, saw his whole body tense up as her thumbs pressed under the hem of her underwear.

Her panties had scarcely even hit the floor before suddenly she found herself being pressed roughly up against the wall. Foleo ran his hands along the side of her face, pushing her hair out of her eyes. His gaze had become intense, fixated on her and her alone. He didn’t even kiss her for a few long moments, he just pressed himself flush against her, staring into her eyes.

“Foleo…?” Kamui asked, more sure than before that something was seriously wrong. His hands then moved to pin her wrists to the wall, his knee nudging her legs apart.

“Do you want this?” he asked, his voice heavy and dark. “You seem hesitant. I won’t be mad if you don’t want to,” Foleo of course would not himself become upset, but there was a raw part of his mind that seemed to scream the opposite. A part of him that he had to actively suppress.

Kamui’s mouth hung open as she looked at him, her chest heaving. It was hard to process any sort of words when his still moist skin was pressed up against hers. Her sensitive breasts finding pressure against him, his hips now finding their way between her legs. “Yes, I do but,” she swallowed, gasping as he grabbed one of her legs and started to hike it up over his shapely hip.

“But…?” he whispered as he rubbed himself against her growing wetness.

Kamui gasped, the feeling of him sliding teasingly up and down her opening sent shocks of pleasure right to her very core. She all but forgot what she wanted to say. And even if she said it then, neither of them were in any sort of state to focus on such dark matters. “Later, my love. Please just, take me now,” she gasped into his ear, squeezing her legs around his hips.

“With great pleasure.” He was completely hard against her, and as such was able to easily slide himself inside.

Kamui gasped sharply, it had been oh-so long since Foleo had been inside her like this. It felt so wonderful, the distant memory finally being able to be re-ignited. His size sometimes made things difficult, but over time they had adjusted to one another, making each encounter nothing but pure bliss.

No one upon first seeing him would assume that he had this in him. But it didn’t take long into their courtship for Kamui to see what lay behind his cute exterior. She wasn’t disappointed in the slightest, she simply found that it made her love him more.

Foleo pushed himself in as far as he could go, widening his stance and making sure that she was comfortable. “Now hold on tight, love,” he said softly, his hand caressing her cheek.

Kamui nodded, squeezing her knees around his waist. She still knew that something was wrong, but she had to let it slip to the back of her mind she had no choice but to succumb at that moment.  But despite her reservations, it was what Kamui wanted. After being apart, she wanted nothing more than to be lost to the carnal pleasures that could be shared only between them.

Foleo was already breathing heavily when he withdrew for his first thrust. He kept his chest pressed against her so that his hips still had leverage. “Kamui,” he whispered. “You look so ravishing like this, the most beautiful thing in the world. Thank you for showing me this. For showing these beautiful expressions only to me.”

Kamui almost responded before an effectively aimed thrust turned her words into a deep groan. She was already prepared to fully let herself loose. After all, the only other person in the entire wing had been herself. There was no one who could hear her screams, and oh would she scream. She could feel it already building up as he entered her repeatedly in long smooth strokes.

She clung to him, digging her fingernails into his back, all the while Foleo continued to whisper his usual stream of compliments. Over time she ceased to even be able to comprehend what he was saying, and only did what she could to hold on to him.

At long last his name spilled from her lips, repeating over and over again like a chant. He never seemed to be satisfied until she came more than once, until she was begging, screaming and helpless all at the same time. Eventually she was pleading with him, insisting that she had had enough.

She kissed him after her feet met solid ground again and their usual height difference was regained. She never much liked it when he took her body without taking her lips as well. She made sure to make up for it, even shakily flipping over and pinning him to the wall for a few moments. Both of them were trembling and about ready to collapse, but they still clung to each other, arms and lips desperately intertwined.

“Kamui,” Foleo moaned.

“Foleo,” she balled up a fist against the wall steadying herself and catching her breath.

Taking the opportunity, Foleo took her by the hand and lead her back to their bed. They lay there, still breathing heavily, all other words beyond them. But Kamui knew that they still had much to discuss, much that they still needed to work through. But without fail, he was always able to make her forget her worries, even when the better thing to do would be to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a slight note/redaction. I mentioned Elfrieda's hair to be like "her mother's lighter sunny hue" but since then I've decided to change Lysette's hair back to a dark wine color instead. Too many blondes otherwise.
> 
> This was definitely an interesting ride, and there will still be more to come, so stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

Kamui knocked on the door to her brother’s office, peeking in only when he called for her to come in.

Xander smiled at her, rising to meet her as only her beloved brother could. He seemed beyond weary, almost vulnerable. The low candlelight emphasizing the lines and shadows on his face.

“Xander, I’m back!” she said gleefully, allowing herself to be lost to childish whimsy for but a moment while they were both alone. She threw her arms around him, giving him a tight squeeze under the guise of greeting. While she kept up her bright grin, she was still painfully aware of how haggard he was.

Kamui also noticed that Lysette was not at her usual place. The desk that he had specially made for her sat empty, not even his retainers were in sight. This only could have been the case if all three of them were occupied or were asked not to disturb him.

“How did you enjoy Nestra, Kamui? I trust that you were accommodated well.”

“Yes,” Kamui assured as Xander let go of her, leading her to sit down at the seat near his desk. “Lysander was a wonderful host. He showed me all of the part of Nestra that I had previously never been able to see.”

Xander smiled warmly, sitting down at his desk chair, still facing her. “I would expect no less of the brother of my queen.”

“Speaking of which,” Kamui began. “Where is Lysette? I was hoping that she’d be here like she usually is.”

Xander’s expression shifted in a way that Kamui couldn’t quite pin. A mixture of concern, sadness and smoldering anger flicking so briefly across his face all at once.

“She…Lysette has, she has gone into hiding for the time being. There was another attempt on her life while you were away.”

Kamui gaped. “Xander, you can’t be serious!”

“Unfortunately, I am,” his firm expression never faltered, his eyes seemingly fixed on the flickering candle. “She of course just wanted to increase her security, but I insisted that she go to a safe house until we can find and eliminate the group responsible.”

Kamui frowned. “Xander, don’t you think it’s best to keep her close by?”

“Even if I do that, she could be killed while the enemy still knows her whereabouts.”

“But how can you know that for sure?”

“Because that’s what happened to my mother, Kamui!” Xander snapped suddenly, causing Kamui to shrink back. He took a breath to steady himself, clearly regretting the outburst. “I apologize. It now occurs to me that you may not know the full situation surrounding my mother.”

Kamui shook her head.

“Well, I will try to keep it brief,” Xander sighed again, turning to face her again. “You must have still been very little when she was killed, and even then I do now know if you even met her,” he paused, pressing his lips together for a moment. “She was the first wife of King Garon as you know, and yet Garon still took many mistresses, which you should also know.”

Kamui nodded, unconsciously moving closer to him as he spoke.

“Lysette happens to be the daughter of one Myrcella of Nestra. One of the last of the Nestrian noble family; a well-known diplomat of her realm; and a retainer to Queen Katerina.”

Kamui smiled. “Well that’s kind of sweet isn’t it? You were connected even before you ever met.”

Xander grimaced. “If you would excuse me Kamui, I am not quite finished,” he gave her a pointed look. “While my mother was quite loved by the people, there were many who would wish her ill. Namely Garon’s mistresses who wished for their own children to gain power, or for themselves to take her place.”

Kamui had indeed heard of these harem struggles from her other siblings, but hearing it from Xander like this made her heart grow even heavier.

“Myrcella was an honorable woman, and stood by my mother’s side no matter what befell her. That is however, until my mother was assassinated one day,” Xander’s face became dark, and Kamui felt even greater the desire to touch and comfort him.

“According to the servants, the only other person seen anywhere near my mother’s quarters that day was Lady Myrcella. The servants themselves all had alibis, but Myrcella was nowhere to be found after the incident.”

“But, there’s no way that Lady Myrcella could have…she was your mother’s retainer!”

“Yes Kamui, that is what I believe as well. But, there are many in the court who after that were convinced that Myrcella not only assassinated my mother, but did so in order to marry Garon herself and gain power that way.”

Kamui gasped. “That’s horrible! How could they possibly think that?”

“Not everyone has your amazing ability to always see the best in others, dear Kamui.” He gave her a look full of unbridled affection for a brief moment. His hand lifting briefly as if to reach out and touch her face. But he resisted the foolish urge. “But, to continue, Lysette naturally approached me with many reservations when we first met. Initially she wanted to be my advisor, but once deeper feelings started to develop, according to her: she wanted to distance herself because of how she might be viewed due to her mother’s position.”

“But,” Kamui began. “You _chose_ to marry Lysette, right? So the courtiers have to have changed their minds.”

Xander huffed in exasperation. “Clearly not. As you know this is the third assassination attempt upon since her coronation,” he slumped forward, placing his head in his hands, leaning heavily on his desk.

“Xander…” In that moment she saw that her brother simply had the weight of the world upon his shoulders. And not only that, be he was scared to death about the life of someone that he cared deeply about. “It’s alright…you’re just trying to protect her,” Kamui stood up, walking over to him and placing her hands on his shoulders. “I can see that it hurts to have her apart from you, but there is no other choice, no other option,” feeling a moment of solidarity, Kamui put her arms around him and leaned her head on his. Hoping to offer him a little bit of comfort when no one else was around to see his weakness.

“Don’t be ludicrous, Kamui. I am completely at rest with my decision,” even as he said that, his shoulders shook slightly, almost as if he were about to cry.

“Xander it’s okay. I know how much it hurts to be separated from the one you love.”

“Ah yes speaking of that,” Xander suddenly broke free from her, turning to face her, his eyes tinged in red. “I actually might have thought of a solution for you. You may in fact might not need to go to Shira and to Hoshido alone.”

“Oh?” Kamui did not appreciate how Xander was changing the subject, but she knew that she had to go along anyway.

“Foleo brought up to me how I might be overburdening you with sending you on these constant diplomatic missions, and so I have decided to send Foleo along with you this time.”

Kamui could scarcely contain her glee and relief at that statement. And as such was unable to resist hugging her brother energetically once again. “Xander! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!”

Xander gave a dry sort of huffing sound, perhaps one meant to be a laugh. “I am glad that it pleases you so. I could not rest after thinking that I had placed too much responsibility upon you. But in truth, it was Lysette who suggested the idea, but I could not agree with her more,” simply mentioning Lysette again seemed to bring the worry and fear back to mind. His gaze hardened and his head drooped forward.

Kamui didn’t say a word, she just stood there with Xander’s face pressed against her shoulder. He would not admit to such vulnerability or perceived weakness, but there were times when even he was at his limit.

“Thank you Xander,” Kamui said, choosing to ignore his sudden emotional state. “You always do so much for everyone. So just know that I will always do whatever you need me to do in order to support you. You don’t need to worry about pushing me, alright? What with all of the responsibilities you have, what would I be if I can’t handle at least this much.”

Xander just laughed weakly, not even able to muster a proper response. While he and Lysette did not have the most “romantic” relationship, Kamui and everyone knew that her support was vital to him. Xander was constantly on unsteady ground and having to bear so much as the nation’s new king. Frankly such a strong diplomatic contender making herself known was a godsend. And for that reason, everyone knew that Xander could not afford to lose her.

 

When Kamui left Xander’s office sometime later, she was both surprised and delighted to see Foleo there to greet her. Kamui smiled, walking towards him and taking his hands in hers. “Foleo! I haven’t seen you all morning, what brings you here?”

His mouth only twitched for a brief moment, his expression remaining rather dower, and above all concerning to her. “I was told that you had come to see Xander, alone.”

The bite that be placed on that final word annoyed Kamui greatly, as if anything could be happening between her and Xander when both of them were happily married.

Kamui then responded to him. “I mean, I assumed that Lysette was with him. No one told me what happened to her,” Kamui then scowled at Foleo, not about to let his jealous streak slide.

Foleo blinked. “Oh, I’m sorry, I suppose I…” he pressed his lips together. “I guess it never came up yesterday.”

Kamui rolled her eyes briefly. “I mean I don’t blame you. We were a bit…distracted,” Kamui then brushed one of her hands down the length of his arm to rest on his waist.

“That we were…” he frowned. “But, I’m sorry. I didn’t even know that she was moved from the castle until a few hours ago. I suppose that Xander wanted her to be moved in secret, understandable.” 

Kamui pressed her lips together, looking down and away. “I’m worried. He looked really bad, and I know that he won’t ask for help.”

Foleo lifted a hand to cup her cheek, brushing some hair away from her face. “Don’t worry, Xander’s a strong one. He’ll make it through.”

Kamui laughed bitterly. “Just the fact that you and everyone else think that is what makes it so hard,” she didn’t want to get accusatory with Foleo at that moment. After all she wasn’t ever mad at him. She just closed her eyes, leaning her face into his hand. “I’ll try not to worry too much though, don’t worry,” she said, trying to quell Foleo’s worries before they began. It was a bad idea to let her feeling be exposed like that when Foleo was already feeling jealous, but she never wanted to keep anything from him. Foleo was her husband, supposed to be be the one she could always rely on. “Anyway,” Kamui continued. “I don’t mean to be cross with you, I actually have some really good news I mean, presuming that Xander hasn’t told you yet.”

Foleo gulped nervously. “What is it my love?”

Kamui squeezed his hands, finally smiling again. “Xander said that you’re to go with me to Shira and Hoshido! We won’t have to be separated again!”

Foleo’s face instantly broke into a bright smile, he could feel a massive wave of relief wash over him. “Kamui, that’s wonderful news!” he grabbed her waist and pulled her into a deep embrace.

“I’m so happy, Foleo. I get to see more of the world with you by my side,” she muttered into his shoulder.

“Me too, my love,” he then pulled away, keeping a grip on her hand and starting to lead her down the hallway. “Come, we mustn’t just stand here in the royal wing, let’s go back to our chambers.”

Kamui nodded in agreement. Her idea for what they would do there already firm in her mind. She could still feel the tension and bottled up emotions radiating through him, she could see it in his usually lithe and carefree form.

As soon as they were inside, Foleo took her into his arms, spinning them around and landing them on their bed. He didn’t even kiss her at first, he just held her there, silently digging his fingers into her back.

“Foleo? What’s wrong?” she asked, timidly and naïvely.

Foleo cursed himself for not being able to answer. Simply placing a thumb on her cheek and looking into her eyes. “It’s alright love because you’re here with me, and we will be together from here on out.”

Kamui frowned slightly, moving her hands to his shoulder and pushing him onto his back.  “Just sit back, my love. You’re so tense,” she said, stroking his hair out of his eyes. Neither of them were up for much after how eventful the previous night had been, but that didn’t change their shared desire to be close to one another. There was no suggestion on her lips as she leaned in to kiss him. Only pure affection and love.

She pulled her fingers through his hair, their movements soft and slow. He gasped for air, grabbing at her waist as she pressed her body against his, slowly dragging herself lower. Foleo let out a low moan as her lips worked their way down his neck, not even stopping to suck even a little bit. Her kisses were meant to be light and soothing. Keeping the warmth in his abdomen at a low smolder. He didn’t mind, he loved the feeling of her touches, and made sure to let her know as much.

For some reason or another, Foleo had worn standard men’s dress that day. But even then each garment was embellished in a fashion unique to him.

“I want to take off most of your clothes, but I’m not actually going to get you off. Is that okay?” she asked, pausing to look up at him. “Unless, you want me to get you off again.”

Foleo shook his head vigorously. “No, I’m fine, honest. I’m a big boy, I can handle myself.”

“Alright,” she then started but untying his cravat and removing his shirt one button at a time.

Foleo let out a sigh as her hands fluttered across his chest. She caressed his skin with great care, pushing his shirt off his shoulders until his chest was total bare. Without pause, she lowered her head to his chest, moving her hands to his back. She pressed her cheek to his breast, perhaps relishing in the softness of his skin, or listening to the precious beating of his heart. All the while her slender fingers dug into his back, searching for tension and knots to rub away.

Foleo sighed, placing his hands in her hair. “Ah…how did you know this is just what I needed.”

“I know you best Foleo, you are the one I love,” even if their words dragged them into conflict, she took comfort in still being able to ease his pain. Perhaps it was unhealthy, them avoiding talking out their problems in favor of indulging the desires of the flesh. But Kamui thought that it was better than nothing. At least they still maintained a connection for things to build off of. Perhaps being together more regularly would help their words bring more than just ire.

Eventually Kamui moved herself lower and lower, her lips only barely touching his skin as she pulled off his pants. Running her hands down his legs, she grinned to herself, simply rubbing her face up against the soft flesh of his inner thigh. Foleo let out a laugh, straining to look down at her. “What on earth are you doing down there?”

“Oh, nothing,” she said, nuzzling his other thigh while her hands groped at the undersides.

“You seem to really like my legs, don’t you?”

“I mean how could I not, they are divine.”

“Such high praise from the source of all divinity herself.”

Kamui suddenly nipped at his sensitive skin, causing him to yelp. “Now that’s not fair,” she growled.

“Oh and that’s not fair?” Foleo gasped, his breathing having suddenly become heavy. “What’s unfair is you having your way with me when I can’t retaliate or even finish.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll try to be gentle.”

Foleo shook his head. “No, my love, I think you’re done for the night,” he said, grabbing for her shoulders to pull her back into his arms.

Kamui nodded, a little disappointed, but not about to go against his wishes. Leaving him on the bed again, she went and grabbed a night gown for him before changing into her own sleeping clothes.

Foleo was ready and waiting to hold her when she returned, pulling up the covers around him and snuggling close. His mood had indeed improved immensely. He was a bit giddy, reassured by his wife’s love, and now about to fall asleep with her in his arms.

“Mark my words my love, I will be sure to have my revenge,” he said with a grin, leaning over to kiss her. “Just you wait.”


End file.
